


Radiance

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Rarepairs [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner party. Are Narcissa and Lucius sharing secret smiles across the dinner table, vicious asides about what the guests are wearing, or have they abandoned their guests for a torrid moment to themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morethansirius (on LiveJournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morethansirius+%28on+LiveJournal%29).



> Thanks, morethansirius! I did something a little different for your prompt. It's the Blacks who are throwing a dinner party for Narcissa, who's just turned 17. Lucius is invited, of course. I will also admit that Narcissa is as melodramatic as it gets, but in hopefully a good way. She's just so proper in that bodice-ripper sort of way. I do reckon they had that sort of romance in the beginning.

His hair was lighter than hers, almost pearlescent, when her blonde was tainted with the Black family genes. Narcissa had always prided herself in her Rosier colouring, when her sisters had been raven- and mahogany-haired each. But Lucius. Lucius was radiant.  
  
She'd never thought herself to be capable of falling so deeply for someone, but Lucius tore the feeling from her chest. It was violent. It was exciting. He was older than her. Twenty-one on the day she came of age.  
  
"Narcissa," he purred, idly tracing a finger across her collarbone and leaning in as they stood in the darkened hallway. She could hear the quiet murmur of the guests in the next room.  
  
"I should return. They'll know I've just welcomed you in the foyer," she murmured.  
  
His eyes flicked to hers, then to her lips, then back; surely he knew she'd never looked from his face?  
  
"I've wanted," he said.  
  
It dawned quickly that he hadn't meant to say more, and Narcissa's heart screamed, 'Take, take, take what you've wanted!'  
  
"Lucius?" she said instead.  
  
He kissed her, making her lips tingle and her heart beat rabbit-fast, and she felt feverish, arching when his big hand cradled her waist. She thought of rumpled sheets and expanses of smooth skin and fear and heat. He pressed her into the ballustrade, tongue seducing hers to come out and play. Narcissa gave a tiny moan of want, immediately clenching her hand in the tailored sleeve of his robe, and was gratified to hear the answering growl from his throat.  
  
Suddenly, she knew they were too loud. Mother could likely hear her heartbeat it was so thunderous. They all knew. They had to.  
  
She pushed at his chest, and he protested, pressing his hips against hers through her skirts and wrapping his arm more fully about her waist. She kissed him again, feeling those nerves she'd always felt around him coil hotly in her belly.  
  
"Later!" she whispered.  
  
Lucius, hearing what he'd been searching for in the waver of her voice, gave a devilish and unapologetic grin, and strolled to the dining room.  
  
Narcissa held her hands to her stomach, breathing deep.


End file.
